callofdutyheadquartersfandomcom-20200215-history
Shangri-La
"A legendary shrine lost in an exotic jungle. Where the undead lurk within a treacherous labyrinth of underground caverns, deadly traps and dark secrets." :— Map Description Shangri-La is the Zombies map featured in the Annihilation DLC for Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is the tenth Zombies map released, and was released on June 28, 2011 for Xbox 360 for 1200 Microsoft Points and July 28, 2011 for PS3 and PC for £11.49 or $14.99. Main Characters *Tank Dempsey *Nikolai Belinski *Takeo Masaki *Edward Richtofen Overview Shangri-La is a moderately sized map with multiple areas and tight spots, that it is easy to get cornered in. The original four characters return in this map: Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen. Players spawn in front of the temple, starting with the traditional M1911, with the M14, Olympia, and Quick Revive available for purchase. Players can open one of two debris, one leading towards the waterfall and the other one leading towards the tunnels and Mine Cart. Both areas lead to the power room, where players have to activate two water levers to activate the water powered generators to get the power on. New features such as the Water Slide and the Mine Cart to help players get around the map quickly. Also there is a Mud-Pit Maze near the Water Slide; when the player steps on one of the plates, walls will come down deciding where the player will go, making it a very risky path to take. Adding on to that, there is also another dangerous trap or risk. There are Punji Stakes, stakes that are hidden in the ground where a door is bought. They are triggered by movement over them. They shoot up harming the player, but do not hurt the zombies. The new Wonder Weapon, the 31-79-JGb215, makes its debut in this map, with the ability to shrink zombies and allowing the player to kill them just by running into them. The Monkey Bomb returns in this map, replacing the other Tactical Grenades from the previous maps. Not only that, but also including a new type of equipment, the spikemore. Similar to a claymore, except that it has spikes (possibly punji stakes) attached and when ever zombie(s) get close enough, it shoots the stakes out at the zombies. Two new zombies are introduced, the Napalm Zomnie and the Shrieker Zombie. Napalm Zombies are highly volatile and combust when the player comes in close contact with them, dealing extremely high damage. When exploded, they leave behind a pile of napalm, killing any zombie or player that comes in contact with it. They are slow, however, to balance their dangerous nature, and the players in proximity to the Napalm Zombie will feel its heat and their vision will be slightly obscured. Shrieker Zombies, on the other hand, are very fast. They sprint towards the player, and once close enough, let out a sound wave. This sound wave causes the player's vision to become distorted and foggy, returning to normal over time. Killing the Shrieker Zombie will cause surrounding zombies to scream out in pain, clutching their heads and dying. Zombie Monkeys, a new zombie, appear. They should not be confused with the Space Monkeys of Ascension. They stay around the Pack-a-Punch Machine temple, and when a Power-Up is dropped they will screech and then go after it. If they pick it up, it will cycle on their back as they run back to the temple. If a player kills the monkey before it can get away, it will drop a randomized power-up and any player that is in the game session will earn the Trophy/Achievement "Monkey See, Monkey Don't". This map also has a major Easter egg, similar to the Kassimir Mechanism and the Original Characters Trapped Easter eggs. The Eclipse Easter Egg is a long Easter egg which features the Focusing Stone and Richtofen's plans for it. What happens is that you go back in time to help to explorers trapped. You must go back and forth through time to complete this easter egg, hitting floor tiles, buttons, and other mysterious tools. You will also need the new wonder weapon to complete this easter egg. When completing the easter egg, only one player will obtain the focusing stone. When that player takes the focusing stone, they obtain all 8 perk-a-colas. You and the other players will get the achievment "Time Travel Will Tell." Weapon Loadout Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Grenades *Knife Off-Wall Weapons *AK-74u - Underground, in the room to where the Water Slide brings the player *Bowie Knife - In the power room, next to the door leading from the waterfall *M14 - In the spawn, near the debris leading to the Mine Cart *M16 - In the room right before the power room if coming from the Mine Cart area *MP5K - In the tunnel leading to the waterfall *MPL - In the area with the Mine Cart *Olympia - In the spawn, near the debris leading to the Mud-Pit Maze *PM63 - Next to the window that is to the right of the exit of the mud pit maze if the player goes straight through the maze *Semtex - In the room after the area where the player exits the water slide, heading towards the power room. *Spikemore - In the power room on the wall beside the entrance coming from the mine cart area *Stakeout - Underground, in the room between the waterfall and power room Mystery Box Weapons *21-79JGb215 *AUG w/ Swarovski Scope *Ballistic Knide *China Lake *Commando *Crossbpw *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *Famas *FN FAL *G11 w/ Low Power Scope *Galil *HS-10 *HK21 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Monkey Bomb *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *SPAS-12 *Spectre New Features *New Utilities: the Mine Cart, the Geysers, the Water Slide, the Reservoir and Mud-Pit Maze. *There are Zombie Monkeys that steal power-ups and then randomize them, dropping the current power-up upon defeat. *This is the first, and so far, only map to feature female zombies. *This is the second map where all eight perks are available. *A new Wonder Weapon, the 31-79JGb215. *New pressure-activated traps: the Punji Stakes and the Mud-Pit Maze. *The introduction of the Napalm Zombies and Shrieker Zombies. *The return of the Monkey Bomb and the Bowie Knife. *The Spikemore, a variation of the Claymore. *A new long Easter egg, the Shangi-La Eclipse; similar to the Original Characters Trapped and Kassimir Mechanism easter eggs. *Randomly spawning Perk-a-Colas Machines, similar to the ones in Shi No Numa except Quick Revive always spawns in the first room and Mule Kick always spawns at the bottom of the waterfall. *A way to travel into the past, used extensively in the Shangri-La Eclipse Easter Egg. Achiements/Trophies Monkey See, Monkey Don't (5G / Bronze Trophy) - Get something from the monkeys. Small Consolation (10G / Bronze Trophy) - Use the 31-79JGb215 on each type of zombie. Blinded By the Fright (30G/ Bronze Trophy) - Kill a Shrieker Zombie while blinded by it. 'Zomb Disposal '(30G / Bronze Trophy) - Kill a Napalm Zombie without it harming any players. Time Travel Will Tell (75G / Silver Trophy) - Get the Focusing Stone. Trivia *Richtofen is holding the Golden Rod obtained during the Original Characters Trapped Easter egg. *Shangri-La's definition is any place where one can find complete bliss, delight, and peace. Ironically, this is the complete opposite of what the players are to find in Shangri-La. *Shangri-La is also a name for Shambala, a mythical city/utopia hidden somewhere in Inner Asia. *This is the first map to feature two switches the player must pull, both of which turn on a water wheel which powers the facility. *The power switches have markings on them in German, due to the reused model originating from Verrückt. *When raising the stairs for the Pack-a-Punch machine, on the side of the stairs there will be a spinning skull figure moving its way to the top. When it reaches the top, the water will drop down. This is similar to the clock in Kino der Toten. *While still randomly decided, the Mystery Box can only spawn in two places at the start of the game, the Cave and the Waterfall. *This is the second map to feature randomly spawned Perk-a-Cola machines, the first being Shi No Numa. *This is the fourth zombie map to have no traps that cost points. The first being Nacht der Untoten, second being Dead Ops Arcade, and the third being Call of the Dead. *Some pods can be found in the cave. Those pods are the same as the ones that can be found in Kino der Toten. *Mule Kick and Quick Revive are the only Perk-A-Colas that do not change location. *This is the first and so far, only Zombies map to feature female zombies.